


O tym jak zima znów zaskoczyła drogowców

by juana_a



Category: NCIS
Genre: Caffeine Overdose, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Snowed In
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zasypani agenci cierpią na brak snu, przedawkowanie kofeiny i nudę, czekając aż drogowcy opanują zimę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O tym jak zima znów zaskoczyła drogowców

**Author's Note:**

> dla lj user chandniwrc na Gwiazdę LJa 2010 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilerów brak

— Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, dzwonią dzwonki saaaań! — Tony wył w najlepsze od dobrej pół godziny. Chwała Bogu, nie fałszował, bo inaczej cierpliwość Zivy (i wszystkich ludzi zamkniętych w budynku) wyczerpałaby się o wiele wcześniej.

— Tony? — jęknęła Ziva, wyjmując mu z rąk kolejny (piąty? szósty? ósmy?) tego rana CafPow. Tak naprawdę to nie była do końca jego wina i (prawie) wszyscy starali się być cierpliwi, ale naprawdę wystarczyło, że w Waszyngtonie panowała śnieżyca, jakiej to miasto nie widziało przez co najmniej ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat. Tony nie musiał o tym _śpiewać_.

— Mmm? — mruknął Tony, przestając śpiewać i próbując odebrać jej swój CafPow. — Oddaj moją kofeinę, Ziva!

— Masz już wystarczająco dużo kofeiny we krwi, Tony. Jeszcze trochę i będzie jej więcej niż krwi! — zaprotestowała, rzucając kubek w stronę McGee, który złapał go w ostatniej chwili. Nie powstrzymało to napoju przed malowniczym rozchlapaniem się na wykładzinę.

— To nie moja wina, że tkwimy tu od ponad czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, musimy rozwiązać sprawę przesłuchując podejrzanych i świadków przez _skype’a_ , a na dodatek skończyła się kawa!

Oczywiście, Tony miał rację. Wszyscy byli już naprawdę zmęczeni pogodą na zewnątrz, Gibbsem, który nadal nie umiał obsługiwać skype’a i sprawą, którą właściwie już rozwiązali, ale nie mieli szans zebrać ostatniego dowodu, bo Waszyngton tonął w śniegu. Na dodatek z produktów zawierających kofeinę został im tylko CafPow, a i te zapasy były na wykończeniu. Jeśli ta pogoda potrwa dłużej, może im grozić kryzys totalny na tle kofeinowym.

— Wiem, Tony! Ale to niezdrowe funkcjonować tylko na kofeinie. Może byś, nie wiem, poszedł się zdrzemnąć? — zaproponowała, wracając za swoje biurko. Tony i McGee unieśli brwi i spojrzeli na nią, jakby zwariowała. — No dobra, wiem, z taką ilością kofeiny we krwi nawet Gibbs by nie zasnął — przyznała, unosząc ręce. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Zaraz potem zauważyła, że Tony miał bardzo poważną minę, a Tim wlepiał wzrok w podłogę. — Stoi za mną, prawda? — Odpowiedziało jej synchroniczne kiwanie głowami. Wzięła oddech, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła się. — Cześć, Gibbs! Rozwiązaliśmy sprawę! — zakomunikowała.

— Wiem — powiedział Gibbs, mijając jej biurko.

— Jest tylko jeden problem, szefie — wtrącił Tony, wstając ze swojego krzesła. Po drodze do biurka Gibbsa odzyskał swój CafPow.

— Dwa, właściwie — uściślił McGee, próbując zignorować utkwione w nim mordercze spojrzenie Zivy.

— Tak, dwa — przytaknął Tony. — Z powodów niezależnych od nas — wskazał na szalejącą za oknem śnieżycę — nie możemy pojechać do Norfolk, żeby wykopać nasz ostateczny dowód i…

— …i do Quantico, żeby aresztować mordercę — dokończyła Ziva, znienacka pojawiając się za Tonym i znowu zabierając mu CafPow.

— Ale to będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobimy, jak tylko trochę przestanie sypać — dopowiedział McGee, wyrwał Zivie CafPow i wyrzucił do kosza. Tony zrobił tak nadąsaną minę, że Ziva prawie go przytuliła.

Przez chwilę Gibbs przypatrywał im się w milczeniu, próbując rozstrzygnąć, czy powiedzieć coś o ich obecnym stanie, wysłać na przymusowe leżakowanie, jak w przedszkolu, czy pozostawić wszystko bez komentarza. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na opcję czwartą.

— Świetna robota — powiedział z uśmiechem, wstał i poszedł w stronę MTACu, w którym czekało na niego połączenie satelitarne z Biegunem Północnym. Albo czymś równie zakopanym w śniegu. Wychodząc, usłyszał jeszcze, jak Ziva pyta, czy się nie przesłyszała, a Tony oznajmił, że chyba jednak przedawkował kofeinę i ma halucynacje.

*

Trzy godziny później sytuacja pogodowa nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, zapasy CafPowu zmniejszyły się do poziomu alarmującego, a laboratorium Abby zamieniło się w sztab generalny (i kuchnię). Abby i McGee usiłowali ze zgromadzonych zapasów zrobićcoś jadalnego, a Palmer wykorzystywał swoje zdobyte podczas pracy w barze umiejętności i przygotowywał drinki ze znalezionej gdzieś wódki, whisky i coca coli.

(— Boże, dzięki, że masz nad nami litość i pozwoliłeś nam odnaleźć tę zapomnianą kofeinę! — powiedział Tony, wyrywając Zivie butelkę i przytulając ją do siebie mocno. Ziva nie skomentowała. Brakło jej słów.)

Z głośników leciało _Last Christmas_ , bo Abby postanowiła wszystkim na siłę poprawić nastrój i po całym laboratorium porozwieszała świąteczne lampki i ozdoby. Tony i Ziva siedzieli na podłodze zagrzebani w aktach jakichś nierozwiązanych spraw, które leżały w archiwum tak długo, że wszyscy zdążyli o nich zapomnieć.

— Boże, kto pracował nad tą sprawą? — Ziva podała Tony’emu jakąś wyglądającą na co najmniej dwadzieścia lat teczkę.

— Nie Gibbs — orzekł Tony, odkładając akta na stosik „rozwiązane”. — Ale na pewno się ucieszy, że ją rozwiązaliśmy. Hej, Palmer! Jak tam nasze drinki?

— Nadchodzą — oznajmił Palmer, lawirując między delikatnym sprzętem Abby. — Whisky z lodem dla Bardzo Specjalnego Agenta DiNozzo — podał Tony’emu kubek w renifery w czerwonych skarpetkach, a Zivie szklankę w nietoperze — i wódka z colą dla Agentki Specjalnej David. — Tak, drinki były bardzo oryginalne.

— Dziękuję, Palmer — powiedziała Ziva, biorąc szklankę z rąk Palmera i odkładając kolejną teczkę do grupy spraw rozwiązanych. Jak Waszyngton będzie znowu wyglądał jak Waszyngton, a nie jak Alaska w środku zimy, będą mieli całą masę aresztowań do załatwienia. Na ich nieszczęście, wszyscy sprawcy jeszcze żyli.

Dziesięć sekund później, gdyby nie jej mocne serce, Tony (po raz kolejny) stałby się przyczyną jej przedwczesnego zawału. Na szczęście skończyło się tylko na prawie rozlanym drinku.

— Już wiem! — krzyknął Tony, wstając nagle z podłogi i przy okazji powodując zawalenie się jednej z górek z dokumentami. — Abby, Abby, Abby! — krzyczał dalej, biegnąc w jej stronę i jakimś cudem nie rozlewając ani kropelki whisky. Ziva dla własnego bezpieczeństwa (ciekawość nie miała z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego) również wstała i poszła za nim, starając się nie nadepnąć na zaścielające podłogę wiekowe teczki.

— Tony, Tony, Tony! — odkrzyknęła Abby, która wygrywała nawet z Tonym w konkursie na to, kto szybciej zamieni swój system krwionośny w system kofeinonośny. — Co wiesz?

— Wiem, co zrobić, żeby nie umrzeć z nudów i nie musieć w tym celu rozwiązywać spraw sprzed dwudziestu lat! — zakomunikował, łapiąc Abby za rękę i okręcając ją dookoła. Abby zachichotała. McGee, Palmer i Ziva wpatrywali się w nich z nadzieją. No co? Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mieli trzecią dobę na Biegunie Północnym i zdecydowanie zbyt dużo kofeiny w stosunku do ilości spożytego jedzenia. — Ale potrzebujemy muzyki, a oni — spojrzał z wyrzutem na Zivę i Tima — nie pozwalają mi śpiewać.

— Chcesz urządzić imprezę w moim laboratorium? — Abby znowu zachichotała. Mimo woli. Impreza w jej laboratorium nie była dobrym pomysłem. Naprawdę.

— Możemy zrobić imprezę w kostnicy! — zaproponował rozentuzjazmowany Palmer. — Albo i nie — dodał, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego. Tam nikt by im nie przeszkadzał, prawda?

— Nie, Abby, twojego laboratorium bym nie tknął. Myślałem raczej o MTACu…

— Pogrzało cię, Tony? — McGee prawie udławił się własną śliną.

— …albo o pokoju konferencyjnym. Daj mi skończyć, McGoo — ofuknął go Tony. — Ale czeeeemu nieeee MTAAAAC? Dyrektora nie ma — szczęściarz jest w Kalifornii — a odbiorniki zasypało nam ostatecznie jakieś dwie godziny temu! Chcę imprezę w MTACu! — tupnął jak pięciolatek, któremu mama nie chce kupić lizaka.

Pozostali wymienili wymienili spojrzenia.

— Właściwie… czemu nie? — McGee wzruszył ramionami.

— W końcu należy nam się coś od życia — przyznała Ziva.

Tony i Abby z radości odtańczyli szaleńczą polkę wokół laboratorium. Ziva, McGee i Palmer zawarli pakt o odcięciu ich od kofeiny tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Niestety, zasłaniające okna zaspy nie wróżyły, żeby miało to nastąpić w najbliższej przyszłości.

*

Kilka godzin później imprezę zakończyło nagłe połączenie satelitarne z Kabulem, które musiał odebrać McGee. Ziva, Palmer i Abby pobiegli znaleźć Gibbsa, a Tony próbował udawać, że jest bardziej koherentny i profesjonalny, niż był w rzeczywistości. Okazało się, że przestało sypać, na drogi Waszyngtonu wyjechały piaskarki i pługi śnieżne, a jakaś niezamknięta w MTACu dusza zdążyła już odkopać odpowiednie anteny na dachu. Teraz trzeba było jeszcze tylko poczekać, aż ulice do Quantico zostaną odśnieżone, pojechać po dowód, aresztować mordercę, potem przywieźć go do Waszyngtonu i wreszcie będzie można wrócić do domu i iść spać. Teczki z nierozwiązanymi sprawami, które z nudów rozwiązali, a które wciąż zaścielały podłogę w laboratorium, mogły poczekać jeszcze jeden dzień. Przy dwudziestoletnim opóźnieniu jeden dzień nie robił różnicy, prawda?

Udało im się zdrzemnąć jakieś dwie godziny na podłodze w laboratorium, zanim Gibbs obudził ich wiadomością, że ktoś musi odkopać wjazd do garażu. Tony i Ziva przekopali się jakoś do najbliższego Starbucksa i wrócili z zapasem kawy na cały dzień. Po świeżej dawce kofeiny razem z McGee poszli pomóc w odśnieżaniu wyjazdu z garażu. Tony odtańczył walca z łopatą do melodii _Nad Pięknym Modrym Dunajem_ Straussa Juniora, którą sam sobie odśpiewał. Zyskał tym podziw sporej części zaopatrzonego w łopaty personelu. McGee postanowił ignorować absolutnie wszystko, co Tony robił. Udawało mu się przez jakieś pięć minut, dopóki rzucona przez niego śnieżka nie strąciła mu czapki z głowy.

— Ale ty nie prowadzisz! — powiedział Tony do Zivy, kiedy dostali wiadomość, że droga do bazy jest już przejezdna.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała urażona. Myślała, że już się przyzwyczaił do jej sposobu prowadzenia. W końcu odbywali tę dyskusję już setki razy, a ostatnio nawet przestał protestować, kiedy to ona dostawała kluczyki.

— Z pięciu powodów: jest ślisko, śnieżno, jesteś niewyspana i chcemy żyć. — Tony wyliczył prezentując palce. Jeden pozostał zgięty. — Hmm… — mruknął, uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Ziva uniosła brwi, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. — Cóż, z czterech powodów — stwierdził w końcu Tony, opuszczając dłoń i wzruszając ramionami.

— Ty też nie prowadzisz, Tony — uświadomił go McGee, zabierając mu kluczyki. — Z pięciu powodów: jest ślisko, śnieżno, jesteś niewyspany, naćpany kofeiną i chcemy żyć.

— Ale siedzę z przodu! — oświadczył, podnosząc rękę, zanim zrobiła to Ziva.

— Ja siedzę z przodu — powiedział Gibbs, mijając ich. — Na co czekacie? Gdyby narzędzie zbrodni miało się samo wysłać, już dawno byśmy je mieli.

*

Na koniec wszyscy wylądowali u Zivy. Głównie dlatego, że mieli tak dużo kofeiny i adrenaliny w organizmie, że żadne z nich nie było w stanie zasnąć. No, i dlatego, że tylko samochód Zivy nadawał się do jazdy po kiepsko odśnieżonych ulicach, a naprawdę nie miała siły rozwozić ich wszystkich po całym mieście. Znowu zaczął sypać śnieg i zanosiło się na kolejną śnieżycę, więc pewnie lepiej utknąć w domu z kimś, niż samemu. Po drodze wstąpili do sklepu, gdzie zrobili zapasy jedzenia, alkoholu i produktów zawierających kofeinę. Na wszelki wypadek.

Skończyli, oglądając filmy, które jakiś czas temu pożyczył jej Tony, a których jeszcze nie miała czasu obejrzeć. Palmer usnął na podłodze w połowie pierwszego. Abby troskliwie opatuliła go kocykiem, po czym chwilę później sama zasnęła z głową na ramieniu McGee, który odpadł zaraz po niej, więc Ziva i Tony przenieśli się z laptopem i drugim filmem do sypialni.

— Ale musisz przyznać, że impreza w MTACu była świetna — mruknął Tony, wtulając nos w jej włosy. Czuł ciężar jej głowy na swoim ramieniu. Ziva tylko coś mruknęła i przekręciła się, żeby było jej wygodniej. Tony uśmiechnął się do siebie i starając się jej nie obudzić, zamknął laptopa i postawił go na podłodze. Kiedy zasypiał, ulice Waszyngtonu znowu zamieniały się w Rovaniemi. Spadającym na ziemię płatkom śniegu akompaniowało dochodzące z salonu ciche chrapanie Palmera.


End file.
